yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 014
"Hotblooded!! Shuzo Theatre" is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 13, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shuzo Hiragi vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Magical Broadway" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shuzo Shuzo Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire" (1700/1700). Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. He does so now, Special Summoning "Guts Master Heat" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. He does so now, Special Summoning "Guts Master Red" (1500/1500) in Attack Position. Shuzo Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws and Shuzo immediately activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul". As long as he controls a "Guts Master" monster, his opponent must play with their hand revealed. Yuya's hand contains "Performapal Friendonkey", "Performapal Plus Turtle", "Performapal Spike Eagle", "Performapal Whip Snake", "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". Yuya Normal Summons "Friendonkey". Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from his hand. He does now, Special Summoning "Whip Snake" in Attack Position. "Friendonkey" attacks "Red", with Shuzo activating the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of "Red" by battle (Shuzo 4000 → 3900). After damage calculation, the effect of "Heat" activates, destroying a monster that attacked another "Guts Master" monster this turn. "Friendonkey" is destroyed. Shuzo finds an Action Card. "Whip Snake" attacks "Red", but Shuzo activates the Action Card "Illusion Dance", changing all monsters on the field to Defense Position, though they will be returned to their original positions during the End Phase. Turn 3: Shuzo As he controls a "Guts Master" monster, Shuzo activates "Exchanging Diary of Youth", letting him draw two cards, but they will be added to his opponent's hand, while he may then add two cards from his opponent's hand to his own. None of the involved monsters can be Normal or Special Summoned this turn and this turn's Battle Phase will be skipped. All involved cards will be returned to their owner's hands during the End Phase. He draws another copy of "Fire" and another copy of Heat". They are added to Yuya's hand and Shuzo chooses "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" from Yuya's. As Yuya has "Guts Master" monsters that are owned by Shuzo on the field or in his hand, Shuzo activates "Youth Call!", returning them to his hand, though they may not be Normal Summoned this turn. He adds "Fire" and "Heat" back to his hand. Shuzo places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8) and "Stargazer Magician" in the right one (Pendulum Scale: 1). Shuzo Pendulum Summons "Fire" (1700/1700) and "Heat" (1600/1600) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Illusion Dance", changing all monsters on the field to Defense Position, though they will be returned to their original positions during the End Phase. Yuya finds an Action Card. He places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8) and "Stargazer Magician" in the right one (Pendulum Scale: 1). He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Spike Eagle" (900/900) and "Performapal Plus Turtle" (100/1800), all in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Spike Eagle", letting him target a monster he controls to allow it to inflict piercing battle damage this turn. He targets "Odd-Eyes". Yuya then activates the effect of "Plus Turtle", letting him increase the Level of every monster on the field by 1 until the End Phase ("Odd-Eyes" 7 → 8, "Spike Eagle" 2 → 3, "Plus Turtle", "Whip Snake", "Fire", "Heat" and "Red" 4 → 5). Yuya activates the Action Card, "Illusion Fire", letting him target a monster he controls. Other monsters he controls may not attack, but the targeted monster may attack a number of times this turn equal to the total amount of other monsters he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fire", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" activating as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, doubling the battle damage (Shuzo 3900 → 2300). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heat", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" activating as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, doubling the battle damage (Shuzo 2300 → 500). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Red", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" activating as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, doubling the battle damage (Shuzo 500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes